


Passing Time

by StarryEyedForAnArchangel



Series: A Special Kind Of Hell [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Chapter 2 is a lot of smut...and then the major heartache. Sorry everyone., Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fondling, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel is a happy husband, Gabriel is a himbo, He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), I'm Sorry, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Liatris is precious, Lots of Gabriel reminiscing, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, THEY GET IT ON!, Top Gabriel (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), by accident of course, chapter 1 is all FLUFF, character deaths at the end, family life, okay, references to coming out, they're both a bit of a switch, totally kidnapped family, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedForAnArchangel/pseuds/StarryEyedForAnArchangel
Summary: Time has carried on for a Demon Prince and an Archangel of the Lord. Both leaders have secreted away a Life that would be familiar to any human husband and wife, with their little one that they’ve kept safe.A snippet of what they’ve stolen...What Gabriel has no issue with keeping hidden in his heart...What Beelzebub has finally allowed after so much turmoil and tragedy...What they both have wanted for a tiny mortal soul the angel named after a demon...
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Special Kind Of Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619050
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Small tiny one off (okay, it's two chapters) about what can develop when you leave a himbo Archangel to his own devices when caring for a demonic wife and child.
> 
> I will always try to prepare you for what is to come, the second half is a bit tough at the end and the chapter notes will list it.
> 
> This can be ignored, and it's unimportant to the actual When World's Collide story arc, but it's a nice mostly fluffy (and smutty chapter 2) little bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes to the Archangel of the Dawn, God’s best warrior, who has absconded with demonic wife and mortal child they claim as their own. Gabriel seems at Peace and enjoying the Life of a husband and father. 
> 
> Beelzebub still keeps the child as safe and well, and has finally relaxed into roles no one would have thought ze would adhere to. 
> 
> Liatris...is a light to them both that continues to bring happiness never believed possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOO!!! I have fluff for you all! I was uncertain if I was going to one off this or stick it in the story, BUT it didn’t fit really. The pacing was different, it was developed with nothing really important but feels, and it seemed like pointless fluff(for at least the first chapter. Only two I promise.). Hence the plot? what plot? Tag. Just pointless cute fluff. 
> 
> MINOR angst in this chapter that belongs to an angel and demon trying to keep under the radar as they are definitely doing things neither should be doing. No blood here. No bad things. No mention of’s. Just SHAMELESS FLUFF! 
> 
> Song inspo for this chapter: Halo by Ane Brun 
> 
> The line “think I’m addicted to your light” was just...it hit right.

Gabriel awoke, unlike how he had felt many nights before, rested and cozy and wanting to continue laying there in the bedsheets around him. However, after a few moments of searching, he discovered he was completely alone, ghost of a coldness seeping into his hands and warming to normal temperatures. 

“Gabriel? Darling, you muzt really wake up zzoon. Don’t want to keep Michael waiting.” And he saw a head of curls pop out to throw what appeared to be a hairbrush at him, then pop back behind the partition that separated the bathtub from the rest of the room. “Come on, little flower, you’ll either wilt or germinate if you’re much longer in there. Up you go.” And he heard water slosh about as a Heavenly chime of giggles could be heard and a grumbled, “Have to dry up to zee papa before he goez into offize.” 

And he heard a flurry of feet stomping and an admonishment of, “Getting it all over, Hellion!” With more laughter to follow. 

A rustle of cloth, and a small, “Bbbbrrrrrrr” was buzzed from the twinkling giggling voice and more stomping. 

“I know. You’ll be warmer when you’ve dried. Don’t want to make Mama worry you’ll catch cold, do you?” 

An “Arms up.” and a goofy sound erupted from their direction. “There you go. Better?” 

He could hear a pleased, “mmhmm.” and the Prince purred out a buzz back. 

“Alright. Off you go, tiny terror.” 

Tiny feet stamped again, and the little giggles started up again. It was like this tiny being was revving up an engine and about to zoom off. 

The Archangel couldn’t move. He didn’t want to. He had a feeling about what would come next. 

And just in time with his curious thoughts, a little being launched at him in a fit and clumsily climbed over his massive body, like they were climbing a mountain. 

“Papa! Stay home with me an’ mummy!” And he felt little arms tinier than Beelzebub’s wrap around his neck. Over his shoulder, turning to see them clearer he saw little violet eyes in a smiley face that Gabriel felt they could brighten up the world around him. He turned over to see them more clearly and the little one followed his movements to lay atop him and press their face so close, in that way that small children would invade every meter of personal space of their family and Loved ones. So close that Gabriel was practically eating the hair that hung from their head. Their tiny feet were so busy trying to get unstuck from under the angel’s back, but they loudly grunted out squawks with each attempt to free themselves. 

Liatris’s lavender eyes that matched the archangel’s peered hopefully into Gabriel’s. 

“Don’t be foolish, flower, we’ll all be in trouble if Papa doesn’t go.” Beelzebub was then at their side and frowned down at them, arms crossed. “Come on, off.” 

But the angel wrapped the child up in his arms, two sets of heads shaking. After a few seconds of Beelzebub’s nose crinkling and zir mouth twisting, ze tried to pry the child off as careful as a demon could manage with a rambunctious human child, pulling them by the legs and letting their small body suspend as they stayed attached to Gabriel’s neck. However, both angel and tiny human turned to each other than back at frowning demon, seeming to have the same thought. They each grabbed hold of zir and pulled as hard as both could, dragging zir into bed amidst zir growls of aggravation. 

“Help me smite the demon, little lamb! We must subdue the evil fiend!” 

And angel and child laughed heartily in their shenanigans. The little one, no longer a tiny baby, curled up onto Beelzebub’s stomach and latched legs around zir limbs, as though that would do anything to impede any occult being (well, except to maybe stupify Duke Hastur had any child were to attempt such a thing). Gabriel wrapped up zir hands in one of his and pulled zir close and drew around zir shoulders, squishing zir back to him in a bear hug. However, despite all this, Beelzebub looked more annoyed and put off than anything else. 

“You little arz-...I’ll have you know, I zee thiz as an act of War, angel.” 

“Then prepare for War!” Gabriel chuckled as he and the child who had grown to be about five earth rotations sprung up and clambered on top of the diminutive being of Hell’s stomach, fingers tickling at zir flesh and earning angry laughter and “traitor!” Ze began bucking around and trying to curl in on zirself in defense. 

The sound of it, though part in aggravation, was equal parts hilarious and blessed to the angel. 

Gabriel didn’t know WHEN he had found his infernal counterpart to be ticklish but he absolutely Loved that ze were, Loved hearing zir laugh. He shifted from behind zir and pushed the demon against the bed and tried to wrestle zir arms back as ze shouted and cried from tears of laughter, growling when ze managed. 

“Ow! Play nice, dear!” 

Ze had bit his hand! 

“Mama, don’t bite!” The child admonished, not stopping their attack. 

“Nice? I’m a Blezzed demon! Don’t do nice!” Ze snorted, until someone got the space behind zir knees and ze let out a startled, “Whoop!” as ze bucked up. This only served to allow Gabriel the advantage of settling zir limbs more firmly into the pillows. 

“Get’er!” 

And tiny chubby child fingers attacked the Demon Prince of Hell’s armpits and sides making zir howl in scornful laughs. 

“No! You are both in trouble! Hahaha! I’ll not let this go!” 

“Well then, we won’t let you go!” Gabriel tried to shrug and keep his smile from taking over completely, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to get his mouth to function to speak and taunt the Hellion. 

But Beelzebub bucked and kicked too hard from the on-going assault and tiny child went bouncing up and nearly off the bed, headfirst. Had ethereal parents not had speed and great reflexes on their side their child would have had an unsanctioned meeting with the floorboards. Luckily, Liatris was indeed saved though shocked from near being bounced on their head. 

“You okay?” and, “I didn’t mean to!” were said nearly simultaneously, expressions of panic upon each but the child being held up by their leg, who had a surprised “o” face. Beelzebub’s own morphed from panic to one of upset; much unlike zir usual one of indifference or the scowls or the tiniest smiles that haunted zir eyes more and more ze usually bore. 

After they were righted and the tiny human threw themself into the arms of the demon. 

“Mummy! We were supposed to smite you, not me. I could’a disscorforated.” 

And the demon curled up the little one to zir chest and brushed back wild black hair from their face. “I know. Forgive me, my zzweet one. Mama’z zzzorry.” 

“I’m okay. Can papa stay?” And the Archangel could see the tiny human had a smiley mask on, one that matched the one Gabriel could plaster on at work for hours. It wasn’t exactly fake, Gabriel could just tell it was hiding something nervous, keeping the child’s hopes at bay. 

The two ethereals looked to each other then back down at Liatris, who waited expectantly. Beelzebub’s worried face changed a little somber, “No, lamb. He’ll be back to you zoon. He’ll get in trouble if he dalliezz.” 

“Oh...” and a little pout appeared on their face that looked so much like Beelzebub’s that the Archangel couldn’t help but softly chuckle as he leaned in to kiss the top of their head. He did feel bad to be the cause for the child’s small upset, but the Messenger had obligations. It did feel nice to know he would be missed though. They sighed loudly and over-dramatically and flopped back against his chest the way that he’d seen Beelzebub do so many times, only making him giggle louder into their forehead more as they looked up at him. “Mummy gets really quiet sometimes when you go.” He noticed Beelzebub stiffen, zir grimace was back in full force, and the little one started to smile, suddenly very mischievous in nature. Not at all like a certain demon’s wicked little smirks ze gave out sparsely, but absolutely goofy like his own. In fact, he saw then that the demon had been correct when ze had said Liatris had even the smile of an Archangel’s on a rainy day so long ago, when ze ‘granted’ the child strength and speed in order to protect themselves when ze feared ze couldn’t. It was a very close facsimile. “I think they miss you a lot.” 

That was it. Beelzebub’s face twisted up in disapproval and Gabriel watched as wide eyes pinned the falsely skittish child. 

“Not a little lamb or a flower, but a rat!” And dainty fingers were already attacking the little one’s tummy and making them squeal loudly and arch so hard that you would be certain this child had no bones had you not known of human designs. 

“Oh no! The fierce and most vile, Prince Beelzebub has taken you!” Gabriel mock shouted, throwing his hands up. “Whatever are we to do?!” 

“Papa, you’re an angel! Save me from mama!” They wailed through laughter, arms flailing for Gabriel. 

“I will never surrender you to that wank-wingz. Never!” The demon ‘taunted’ with a wicked grin to zir face. The child yelped an, “oh noooo!” and reached, the angel doing nothing but watching the comedy unfold, hands to his face, with mock terror that did nothing to help the child that seemed made of laughter. But then the demon dramatically threw zir hands back, smacking Gabriel’s chest in zir wake, and a mischievous look of zir own cascaded over zir face. “However...I am willing to make a deal with you, mortal child.” Zir eyebrows arched and ze jut zir chin forward, over-exaggerating a serious bid for dealing. “Turn on him and I will spare you.” 

“Liatris, no! Keep to the light and the Almigh-oof!” He was given a sharp elbow to his side. 

“Keep Her out of this!” Ze growled, zir attention not leaving the child. “I’ll give you sweets.” 

“You can’t do that if I don’t purchase them, Bee.” He snorted, still rubbing his side. 

Ze ignored him, and smiled so sweetly down at the child, extending delicate hands to them. “Zo. Mortal one. What will it be? Stay by your foolish father’s side or join forczezz-…forces with me. We can rule this world.” 

The child looked from one being to the other with that smile that mimicked the angel’s and pursed tiny lips in contemplation. Gabriel made no attempts to hide how he was mouthing, “No. Don’t do it.” as he tried not to chuckle. Beelzebub moved not a muscle and waited. 

“Well…on one hand,” They giggled and looked at the demon. “I can have cake. On the other…” And the child looked to the angel. 

“Are you bargaining between Heaven and Hell, little lamb?” Gabriel mocked gasped and Beelzebub out-right cackled to which he pointedly ‘glared’ at zir and said, “They really do take after you.” earning an eyeroll and a dismissive wave of zir hand. “This should not be a thought; you must seek salvation.” 

“Who needs salvation, when I have cake and cookies.” 

“Cookies!” 

“Oh no.” 

And a little form sprung up at the angel, who caught the smiling child with ease. 

“Hey, remember when you didn’t want to spoil the human with sugar?” 

The demon shrugged down at the ‘struggling’ angel that was fending over a clambering five-year-old. 

“YOU started that one. Wazz’all you, Love.” 

And the angel did glare, foggy on the memory but wishing he could recall the first time their child consumed their first sweet. He imagined it must have been heart-warming and maybe a demon growling about it not being healthy for them, but he came up with nothing. Fuzzy. 

“I want cookies!” The child growled in an over-exaggerated manner, hands squishing the Archangel’s face to bring his attention back to them. 

“Ha. Deal sealed. No recanting. I am greater than the Archangel Gabriel.” Ze sing-songed down at him as he ‘fought off’ a mini demon. 

“They’re lying to you, Liatris! I’m the one who retrieves the cookies!” 

“What?!” 

And a hand reached up and clasped the Demon Prince’s shoulder and dragged zir down to their level, a “Whoa.” was uttered, a “The demon has been vanquished!” and a victorious “Yay!” was heard amongst chuckles. 

“I said, no recanting. The little one’s on my side.” 

But Gabriel was rolling zir up in his bear hug of an embrace, Liatris sandwiched between them. “Well, we’re at an impasse Bee. You’re dealing in cookies but I’m the one getting the cookies.” 

“I’m recanning for cookies.” 

“I’ll get you your cookies, tiny fiend. That is if Mama says so?” 

A gruff, “Courze you’re getting uz cookies. You need to appease me for thieving from me my one and only follower.” 

A second cheer was heard accompanied by small little limbs wrapping up the demon, chased by massive arms of a chuckling angel. Beelzebub huffed and tried to squirm out of their grip, a hand gripping Gabriel’s nightshirt and then ze seemed to come back to zirself and smacked the angel’s arse hard and sprung up in shock. 

“Oh! You have to get ready, or you really will be late!” 

“Noooo! Papa, don’t go!” 

“Alright. That’s enough. I’m sorry, but your mama’s right. I have to go, my heart, or we will be in trouble. Please take care of mama like a good soldier til I get back?” 

“Can I get a Heaven saword?” They nearly jumped to their tiny feet. 

“No!” 

“Sure. I’ll get one out of the armory special for you.” 

Beelzebub was pushing him and scoffed, lips grimacing in aggravation. “Don’t you dare.” 

But Gabriel was pressing his entire weight against the demon and ze let him flatten zir against the bed, pecking zir cheeks and nose with kisses. 

“Gotta go, my Love. As you said, can’t keep Michael waiting.” And he scooped the child up to plant them next to Beelzebub and kissed their face too. “Cookies to appease my infernal angry wife and obtain one Heavenly sword for my miniature sized warrior. Now, do as your mother says - unless it’s a little too demonic - and be good.” 

“I promise, papa!” 

Beelzebub growled and kicked his arse but curled back up around the child in their bed. 

****************************** 

Later that day, after returning and giving the child a small blade crafted of Heavenly Grace, telling them not to play with it and definitely not to wield it around their mama, then pulling a pissed off looking delicate Prince, who was verbally pondering how to punish the airhead that gave a child a blade, into his arms to kiss zir so fully that he could swear that it was nullifying zir sour mood as ze became pliable and pressed into him, they sat for dinner. 

Gabriel still didn’t eat, still refusing as part of not sullying the temple that was his body, but watched as his wife and child did. 

He was surprised even after all the science Beelzebub explained behind how nutrients worked in humans, how it could stabilize and support the rambunctious being that seemed to have difficulties sitting still. Regardless, the demon had always been careful about what to feed them, allowing decadent desserts far less than he thought a demon would. It was almost always healthy food to keep them well. 

Though clearly this evening there was a slight indulgence of cookies acquired, on another table for later. 

The human and angel quizzed each other on their dealings of the day throughout. 

“Was the Archangel Uriel there?” 

“Yes. Uriel was there.” 

“Were they singing? Or dancing? Or arting? I mean, drawing?” The child rattled off. 

“Uuhh, Uriel doesn’t sing much these days. And no angel can dance.” Gabriel felt that was a bit sad, knowing he could keep time with swaying, but not to dance. He had the sudden urge to dance with the child held close in his arms, feeling the memory of them so tiny in his huge arms as though it were only yesterday. 

Then he thought of how he would also like to dance with the demon, hold zir close. It would be embarrassing – part of why angels did NOT dance – but it would have been nice. 

“But aren’t they made of music?” 

“They aren’t made of music, but the archangel OF the arts.” 

“Oh…can I be ‘of’ something?” They asked through a mouthful of peas and a demon pipped in, “You are of sugar and sweets, my little Love.” 

“Oh, no. That’s you. Demon of Gluttony has to be of sweets and sugar. Sweet as can be. Really undemon-y.” Gabriel threw, earning a napkin to the face. 

“Brat.” 

The Archangel of the Dawn waved about his hands, making a face as he contemplated. “I suppose you’re already of your mother and I. You’re made different than the other humans. Special and of us.” Seemingly mollified the child nodded, the demon looked tense. “Have you been practicing your own arts? You’re mama says you are running out of parchments.” 

The child started fidgeting and looked to the demon, waiting for permission. With a silent nod the child rushed from the table and seemed anxious about what they had retrieved. Carefully, they placed a page of the sky on the table. 

For a child’s handiwork it was strange. Black and blue shades with attempts at yellow specks. Very childlike and rough but had correct constellations painted then smartly poked through. 

“I drew what mummy drew to teach me of your stars.” 

The picture was uncanny in its contrast of childish work against its accuracy. One particular constellation that caught his eye in the corner of it all was wrong, nonexistent, yet jarringly familiar. 

“You can hold it up to the light and it shines!” 

“Very good job, little one. You’re improving.” 

“Sit down, Liatris, and finish supper, baby.” The demon helped the child back to their seat before returning to zir own and the demon was asking questions then. “Any news?” And Gabriel could get just a taste of Beelzebub’s uneasiness. They clearly were not letting the child entirely in on the fact that the Prince of Hell and Archangel of the Lord were constantly anxious in their secret keeping. Always on alert. “Sandalphon?” 

That name tasted of fear and anger, out of all the Archangel’s and Gabriel STILL did not understand why. Sandalphon seemed no different than any other demon-hating angel, but something seemed to twist in the fly demon’s being. 

“Nothing to report.” He shrugged. 

“What about the Archtwit Raguel?” The child suddenly asked, clearly regurgitating the mocked title, unquestioning and innocent of its meaning making the demon try to stifle a snort. 

“Bee?” 

The demon blanked zir face to appear unbothered and shrugged zir shoulders, “I don’t remember calling him a twit, though he is.” Beelzebub’s brows scrunched up a bit, in contemplation. “Believe I called him a different tw-word, however, thought Liatris was asleep.” 

Gabriel folded his arms across his chest and tapped at Beelzebub’s foot beneath the table. “Raguel isn’t a twit. He’s as upstanding angel as any; kind and gracious.” 

At this Beelzebub huffed and made a face, “Are we talking about the same Archtw-….angel Raguel, weigher of judgments?” 

“Indeed, we are.” Gabriel sighed, then pointedly turned to Liatris and said, “He’s a nice angel. He, like all angels, just doesn’t like demons.” 

“Or children. Or women-folk.” 

“Mama’s a demon...” Liatris said very quietly. Clearly the little being was worried and looked from one being to the other. “And you’re an angel...” 

“Don’t be fooled, papa doesn’t like me eith-” 

“I do like mama, very much.” Gabriel’s mind fogged over a bit, he was worried and felt as though his mind were scattered for reasons to say that they would be alright. Needed to tell zir and the child that this was alright. “I care deeply for your mother, Liatris. Love. Affection. It extends to their kind and I feel them for your mother specifically.” 

And there was too quiet a moment where the silence seemed to echo in the room. Purposefully, Gabriel, indeed an angel who was supposed to hate Beelzebub’s kind, avoided looking at said demon and cleared his throat and changed the subject. 

“So, you were in the garden, helping mama, and then what?” 

“Then we puwlled out a ton of the carrots and brought them in for lunch and winter storage. Oh, and there was a GIANT carrot. Even mummy says so.” And they put up their hands to express just how big it was as Beelzebub was trying to wipe their little mouth as they spoke around bits of food. They then stood up straight on their chair with their hands on the table and said really quietly, “When mama was washing it, I heard her say that it was as big as papa’s cock.” At this Beelzebub froze mid-motion and Gabriel actually choked on air. “I didn’t know you had a rooster.” 

Gabriel’s eyes swerved to the demon who seemed more interested in the ceiling at that moment. It was Beelzebub’s turn avoiding zir significant adversary but the angel’s grimace was not enough to draw zir eyes. “Beeeee...” 

“I didn’t think they were listening!” 

“What?” Liatris was bouncing in their seat and smiling the smile of the innocent, giggling at the faces their parents were making. 

“Nothing, buttercup.” Gabriel tried to cover, voice rasping too high. 

“I’m not a buttercup. I’m a Liatris.” 

“Yezz, and you are our pretty zilly little flower.” Beelzebub said as ze brushed back the child’s wayward hair from their face then squished their cheeks. “But forget what I said. I wazz zaying adult things that amuze mummy.” 

“Okay.” And they thunked into their seat and got back to eating, big smile on their little face. 

Gabriel took note of the demon’s flushed cheek and saw a twinkle to zir eyes that he couldn’t help but change his abashed expression to one of affection and interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...Bee’s like gone full mommy here and even ::gasps:: allows the child to be called little Hellion and let’s them call zir mummy. 
> 
> Gabriel is just LIVING for this life! Totally enjoying it. Unashamed. 
> 
> AND LIATRIS IS FIVE!!! I hope you think they’re still cute. I really enjoyed how Bee tries to tempt them to zir side (though Gabe thwarts that) and Liatris is like “well...there are cookies...” 
> 
> And THEN Liatris just constantly rats on Bee...both with revealing zir FEELINGS and bad words Bee has said...I’m sorry I could only think of inappropriate things kids regurgitate that they’ve heard and when I was writing about the garden and how they were pulling carrots...I couldn’t stop myself. I regret NOTHING! 
> 
> I posted both chapters together and will have the next chapter of When Worlds Collide (chapter 33) post in a day or so. You don’t have to read this to understand a thing, but I’d like to think I stuck a few easter eggs in here. 
> 
> Did you like the fluff? Was it okay? Was it cute? Was it funny? I’m sorry I’m twice as nervous, this is an area I am totally uncertain of...let me know? I would also love song recs to just keep adding to my IB music playlist. I’m a gluten for music, most definitely. I chase it with tea and sweets as I read or write. 
> 
> ON TO CHAPTER TWO! HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel and demon get a little adult time in the garden, made just for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Okay. Okay. Everyone STAY COOL! This is where All the smut in this little story is (don’t worry, there’s MORE. I swear I can write smut...maybe? I’m doubting myself at EVERYTHING because of this.) 
> 
> So prepare for these two idiots getting it ON! 
> 
> Warnings...character Deaths towards the very end. Please read to the end. Don’t throw your computers at me. I’m sorry! 
> 
> Just know that it does pick up in chapter 33 of When Worlds Collide. Everyone we’ve grown attached to is ALIVE and OKAY (maybe not emotionally, because who would I be if I didn’t write the angst and terrible things?) 
> 
> Gabriel is thinking a lot about a few things throughout, little anecdotes and we get to see more into his head. 
> 
> Did I say smut? 
> 
> Chapter song recs: Crave from Dea Frampton 
> 
> The last half is Tomorrow We Fight from Tommee Profitt and I really had to add it, it fit the angsty side, To Build A Home from The Cinematic Opera

Once the mini-hellion was put to bed, Gabriel was out in the garden to ensure the overhang built was without faults. It connected from the house and circled parts of their garden so that Beelzebub and Liatris could spend time out in the dirt, unseen by Above. He had built the hanging garden that sat next to the door too, giving them more options for what to farm and grow, they actually had put a swing in the middle setting so that Liatris could play more outside. Bee had been nervous about it at first but they were all careful, teaching Liatris the importance of them staying hidden. 

Gabriel surveyed the little plot they had made as their own, and sighed content. And then what felt like a sliver of a shadow snuck up on him and wrapped lithe arms around his waist. Slow and practiced, those same hands traveled and slipped beneath the waist of his pants, finding his thick length hardening under fingers that fondled him. 

“Teaching bad words? I ought to punish you, fiend.” 

And he felt a wicked smirk slip to zir equally wicked mouth. “Promizze, Love?” 

Gabriel spun the Prince to plant zir against the wall, hands quick to travel zir body and run a palm over zir small bust, earning breathy sighs. He flipped the bodice edge with his large fingers, finding zir nipples so close to the top that he could get them to peak out if he abused the stay and outer garment just enough. He stared down his nose at zir. “How should I punish you? Get you on your knees to put that cock that you seem to have on your mind in your mouth...” 

The demon mewled so very quietly, ze tried to remain as still as possible, Beelzebub’s eye’s practically glowing and zir bosom heaving with each measured breath. Ze were trying to remain in control even though he could feel the want boiling up in zir, the Prince seemed near ready to launch at him. He pressed zir more firmly against the wall. 

“Better yet...why don’t I keep you waiting. Keep you wanting. Put my mouth on you and sneak my tongue up into your snatch while I make you wait for me.” Ze managed to remain silent, nearly cutting zir bottom lip. Gabriel put a stop to it, caressing zir mouth, causing zir to nip at him. 

He enjoyed watching zir eyes spark in the light of the moon, feel how zir muscles tensed, and the slight sway of zir body. And when he palmed at zir stiff cock zir brow knit and ze pressed against him, a buzz betraying zir. “You would have to be a good little demon and keep quiet. Can’t wake our little one.” And both hands were moved to brace the wall of the house, around zir head, to watch zir glare in frustration up at him. Even without celestially enhanced eyesight he’d be able to see the Lust riddle zir aggravation. 

Gabriel sunk to his knees for the demon. He trailed his hands behind and caressed zir cheeks, zir neck, over zir bosom and settled there, grabbing at the curves of zir, pressing his face against zir dick making zir whimper. 

“Uh-uh. What did I say, demon? You have to be good for me.” And he squeezed at zir tits before he watched zir bite zir lip to keep silent. He mouthed at zir member through zir skirts and the angel felt thighs tremble. 

He rubbed his face, mouthed and nipped, licked over the fabric as best he could, all while messing with the bustline of Beelzebub’s gown and teasing zir nipples, tracing the outlines of zir form. The Archangel was sure to get the demon to shake and whimper as ze tried to keep back any further noises. 

When he was satisfied that ze were nice and hard he finished his travel down zir body, feeling the curve of zir waist, over zir hips, squeezing zir thighs, until he had hold of zir gown hem. He snuck his fingers up zir skirts and brushed his hands up zir stockinged legs, finding no drawers to be met above zir knee and groaning in satisfaction. He had never asked why ze hardly wore them but was never disappointed by it. When his large hands griped at zir bare ass ze gasped sharply and put zir hands out on the side of the house, making him pin zir with his violet gaze. As though to calm zir down he skirted his fingers over thighs down to zir knees, back and forth, slow and patient. It only made zir breathing hitch and ze tried to smooth it out. However hard it was when he moved to palm at Beelzebub’s thighs just shy of touching zir cock and watched zir silently unravel. But nothing more than a faint sigh was really allowed to escape. 

“That’s it, Love. You can be quiet.” He said as he brought two fingers the rest of the way and touched zir most intimate parts, caressing zir folds. Ze bucked back into the wall and he felt zir knees shake harder as ze arched zir hips to feel more of him. 

“You want my mouth here?” He teased at pushing his fingers in and felt as ze bucked zir hips again. Zir hands clenched into fists and as soon as he did slide in, zir hands twitched and pressed into the wall behind zir head, breathing coming out in a tight pant. “Or here.” And his other hand made its way to take hold of zir velvety cock. He wrapped his hands around zir shaft and moved up to the demon’s cockhead and rolled his palm over it, feeling precum glide over his palm. Gabriel took it to coat zir and start jerking zir off, too slowly to give much satisfaction. 

“If you do not put that mouth to work right now, Mezzenger, I am going to-...” Gabriel flicked zir clit a few strokes with his thumb as he shoved his middle finger in, just shy of too hard. He knew how ze liked it... 

Ze hissed as he curled his finger up in zir and watched zir come undone little by little with each pump. 

“Fuck.” 

“I thought you wanted me to taste you first?” 

And before ze could snap at him his face was pressed against zir, one hand leaving to ruck up zir skirts until his mouth was finally enveloping zir clit, pressing zir cock against zir. The angel hummed his satisfaction to finally have his mouth on Beelzebub but it wasn’t enough. Gabriel shifted with tongue up from zir clit and over the underside of zir cock til he was at the tip. Choked back gasps escaped the Lord of Hell as Gabriel took zir in, he was still diligently pumping his other finger in zir and when he met zir base zir body stuttered. 

Beelzebub may have been quiet but ze couldn’t remain still. Ze hit the wall with zir body and zir hips pressed forward to feel more of him, burying more of his finger deeper, fuck his mouth in zir silent demand. They did this for a while, every now and then the angel hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard enough to earn a shuddering keen. After pulling the third desperate sigh trying to turn to a moan, when he could feel zir so close, Gabriel decided to be a bit of an asshole and pulled away. 

“Which is it, Bella? You have to tell me...” 

And he stuck a second finger in zir and Beelzebub’s knees buckled, making Gabriel pin zir against the wall by zir hips. “Come on, Bee, you can tell me...” 

“Fucking cockzzucker.” 

“Only for you, dearest.” 

When he thought about that colorful turn of phrase, he tried to recall when Beelzebub had specifically TOLD him that ze knew zir body was meant to be this way. It felt like it had been so long ago, vaguely recalling how ze seemed…nervous, covering with that one brave face the demon had that wasn’t as harsh, that looked more weary and held all zir secrets in zir eyes. Like it mattered. 

He remembered but it felt like it had been ions ago, rather than over the time in that little house they secreted away. 

Clearly, it was important to zir, even when to angels and demons gender didn’t really matter...even if designated a gender by the Almighty during the Lifebearer project years before the creation of the first humans, from what the Archangel COULD remember. It was a flexible thing, more of a spectrum even then. Ze had been logged as PART of an experiment and breathed into Life for such a purpose, but even still there were angels who had been just like Beelzebub and found themselves different than assigned, he wasn’t certain about the demons though. Regardless, the angel remembered zir being exceedingly nervous to admit, weary, only concealed by zir haughty pout he Loved so much. 

He did remember, clearly, that Beelzebub’s declaration sounded right, and Gabriel was happy that ze wanted to share zirself so fully with him. And, only when zir body reset zir body’s modifications for very specific functions that ze looked strangely quietly frustrated over, ze remained the way ze knew zirself. He remembered that. 

It definitely led to far more open intimate moments, like these. 

He heard zir sigh and the demon’s hands tried to scramble for grip as the angel started rolling zir bud under his thumb as he licked at zir cockhead. But ze kept zir mouth shut tight. So, Gabriel removed his mouth and hand away entirely, smirking up at zir. 

“Tell me what you want of me, dear.” 

Beelzebub whined and grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to pull him back. 

“Pleazze. Don’t ztop.” 

Gabriel arched his eyebrows and licked his fingers, drawing the action out to make zir sigh again, making zir wait. He dipped his fingers back into zir as he sprung to his feet and pressed into kiss the Prince hungrily. And the demon met him with desperate tongue and grasping hands. Zir claws came out and tore through his shirt without thought but Gabriel was excited for zir to make quick work of destroying it. 

Beelzebub’s hands were like fire and ice, freezing like Death yet still ablaze. Setting the angel ablaze. 

He never thought he’d be so happy to meet a demon’s touch...and yet he always found he missed Beelzebub’s... 

He lifted zir up, zir skirts still pushed high and he tore at his breeches. Beelzebub took hold of his member and lined him up with zir wet cunt; zir wetness soaked his cockhead and made him moan. 

“You want me, demon? So wet for me already...damnit, Bee.” His control was slipping and so was Beelzebub’s, ze kissed him messily and wrapped zir legs around his waist as ze tried to pull him into zir. He adjusted zir hips to support zir better and slowly sunk in. Slow. Practiced. Familiar. 

They gasped in unison, Gabriel stopping his moan by meeting Beelzebub’s mouth again. Curls fell from zir coif and Gabriel felt them tickle his face. 

When they broke ze attacked him, pulling apart the collar of his shirt, licked at him, savagely bit at his neck and sucked hard at him before ze started to rut on him. Gabriel took the hand not supporting Beelzebub and went to lick his hand. However, the demon grasped at it and put zir tongue to work, leaving nothing untraveled, getting between two fingers with zir tongue only to nip at those digits and take it into zir mouth to suck. 

When he was satisfied with zir work, wishing to have the Prince’s mouth on his prick in such a thorough fashion, he clasped zir jaw and kissed zir in show of a hunger that was only for the demon of the Sin of Gluttony. 

In time, he brought his hand between them and started to jerk zir off as he thrust into zir. Their hips met again and again, grinding hard every few pumps of him within zir. Eventually, ze were cumming on his cock with a stutter. But ze was nowhere near satisfied and he was not done. He pulled out of zir as he lowered to the ground, laying zir out carefully in the dirt before getting between zir legs, pushing up zir skirts, and lapping at zir folds. Zir hands were in his hair and ze were eagerly pushing against him as he sucked at zir, he kissed zir there softly before adjusting zir to spread zir legs almost roughly, making zir keen. He could see zir thighs pinken with blush and enjoyed the clipped little sounds ze made. As he spread zir sex zir claws dragged through his hair to carefully pull just hard enough. Just as he liked. 

He nipped at the base of zir shaft and clit before slipping his tongue into zir and working zir over, pumping zir cock. 

Ze let out a buzz and a soft cry as he sucked at zir bud again and ze arched as he stuck his tongue back in zir. 

“Gabriel...pleazze...I need you...pleazzzze...” 

And he felt zir cum again, this time on his tongue. He moved up the petite demon, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand but Beelzebub’s fingers were tracing his mouth and hand moved to his cock. He gasped and twitched in zir grip as ze stroked his length. He was caught off guard when ze put a hand on his abs and looked down to watch zir actions on him. Gabriel couldn’t help buck his hips in zir tiny hand. He made his member touch zirs a few times and slid up against it. He wanted to go back to touching Beelzebub but he could see ze wanted to watch him tremble. Ze bit zir lip as zir concentration grew and when ze pushed zir pelvis to meet his zir eyes switched to take him in. 

“Ztuff Me. Now, Gabriel.” 

“As you wish, your Highness.” 

“Fucking cocky wank-wingz.” 

But he was already impaling zir and stealing zir moan. He kept thrusting until Beelzebub was crying into his mouth. Sweet sounds unfitting for a demon. Growing louder and louder until it was too hard to give to him, making zir head throw back in a choked gasp, exposing zir neck so that Gabriel could lick up zir length from bust to just below zir ear to suck. 

“Touch yourself, Bee. I want you to cum from your cock and your cunt.” 

Beelzebub tried to keep back all sounds and gave only the quietest of sighs and gasps but this demand made zir whine. 

He didn’t stop his actions and was certain he was hitting the right spot within zir. Zir little tell was zir thighs tensing and toes digging into either his legs or the dirt around them. Today was the dirt. 

“Cum for me, dearest.” 

And ze came how Gabriel bid and he followed, spilling into zir with a low moan he buried into zir neck. 

But they were both still hard even after their bodies stopped thrumming with their orgasms and they adjusted to sit zir in his lap. 

He let zir take control, riding him with a desperation that didn’t match zir sweet kisses ze peppered his skin and face with. Each touch of zir tongue on him was slow and ended in open-mouthed kisses that made him sigh, biting him to make him whine. He took over stroking zir, covering zir in zir own cum, and had learned to keep focus even when he felt like he was going to lose it as ze drove onto him. Ze started to buzz low and constant and he felt it all the way down in zir cunt making a moan escape the Archangel. 

“You’re juzzzt az dezzperate to have me on your cock...you mizzz my mouth on you...” 

The demon crooned as he thrust up hard into zir in desperation to feel zir fully seated around him. 

“Bee...please...” 

“Pleazze what, Mezzzzenger?” 

Ze asked knowingly with a swivel of zir hips, long ago learning all that drove him wild. 

“Pleazzzze. What. My Love?” 

“Fuck!” 

He could feel the walls of Beelzebub’s cunt clench around him, almost too tight that he saw stars, zir claws were scratching across his back before slinking into his hair again and he bit zir neck as ze threw zir head back and cried as ze came with him. 

Gabriel drank in zir sound and the feel of zir ease around his length, planning to heal any welts he left zir later. 

He rocked zir through it and drew zir close. But before either of their breathing could level the demon was pushing the angel to lay on his back and bracing zir hands around his head, a fiery glint to zir eyes. 

“More.” 

Gabriel was more than happy to oblige. “What do you want of me, demon?” 

He saw a brow arch and felt a new wave of hunger roll off zir. Ze started to crawl down his body, licking at his form as ze tugged his trousers down to his ankles and leaving him bound by his pants. He could spread himself and ze fit perfectly between his legs, It was Gabriel’s turn to keep quiet as ze spread his ass cheeks to slip a thin finger into him and wrap zir delicate mouth over his cock. 

Ze laved his member, certain to fondle his balls even when ze were thrusting up into him. Gabriel had a harder time keeping quiet as Beelzebub was being thorough with him. Working him til he cum in spurts. He liked it when ze would take his spend in zir mouth, it was always vulgar to watch zir suck and swallow and make all sorts of pleased hums, it was the most difficult when ze buzzed around him – and Beelzebub smirking at him wickedly when ze did, made him groan too loudly– but it fascinated him to watch zir swallow every drop. He learned of zir greed for him and could not say he was upset over such a Sin. And Heaven above, did ze know just how to press that button within him. Though he had cum in zir mouth his hard-on did not falter, even after the demon pumped him through the last of it. 

He had felt as ze slipped a second finger in his ass and he tightened and let out a husky groan. 

“Zilenzze, Archangel. Muzt I command you in Lillium to get you to shut your mouth?” 

Beelzebub asked as ze stroked him nearly into overstimulation. Despite this, his cock did not obey such whims and remained painfully stiff. 

“Why don’t you come shut me up, demon. Sit on my face and give my mouth something which to do.” 

He FELT Beelzebub blush but ze remained where ze were, masking zir face in a lie of disinterest. A very pink mask of disinterest. 

“Are you trying to tempt me, Archangel?” 

Ze made him keen, his hips canting til ze pushed Gabriel down, his ass feeling the grass beneath them. Ze licked him up then nibbled carefully at the underside of his glans and his hips stuttered. 

“Bee, please.” 

From base to tip ze drew zir tongue til it slithered over the slit of his prick and Gabriel’s hands slipped into zir hair. Ze brought zir mouth down on him all the way to his root and he moaned softly. Ze sucked him off like that until ze went up grazing him with zir teeth as ze drew across him. It made him shiver. 

Gabriel pulled zir off and to him to kiss zir messily in a clash of tongues, needing more of zir. But it didn’t last long, The Prince pulled away and smacked his ass when ze removed zir fingers and lined zirself up. Ze were nowhere as big as the angel but ze were a decent size; a few prominent veins, girthy and long enough to fit in the pompous ass of an angel. And ze were not gentle. Ze buried zirself in Gabriel quickly and Beelzebub adjusted the angel’s legs over zir own. Ze had gotten him only ready enough and paused for an almost gentle kiss as he adjusted around zir. 

With powerful thrusts, ze started to pound into him. However, none of this stopped Gabriel from touching zir. 

He tore open zir bodice and stays with ease and his hands found zir bust and played with zir nipples, pinching and rolling the tiny buds. He could feel zir grip on his waist, clench and bruise him, til they were both a panting mess. As they slowed, the Archangel of the Dawn looked deep into the Prince of Hell’s beautiful eyes and felt warmth swell in his chest. 

It was then that Gabriel begged Beelzebub to mark him as zirs. 

He watched zir Heavenly Blue eyes morph in the light of the moon as though they were his own aurora borealis to cherish, then teeth found and nipped him as ze began to thrust with renewed vigor. Over neck and jaw, wrist and pec ze bit before returning to his pulse point having made his body a chart of a purple galaxies reminiscent of the ones he had crafted in the skies before the dawn of time. It wasn’t long until he felt the demon’s hips stutter and lose pace, frantic slapping of skin on skin before ze came in him. It was just enough to get the angel to cum again, spurts hitting zir chest and taut stomach. Gabriel drew zir close and wrapped zir up in his arms, lips met for another feverish kiss that made both breathless when they broke...until Gabriel flipped them over and pushed himself back into zir cunt to rut into zir frantically. 

**************** 

The next morning the angel found Beelzebub squishing the small child between zir and him. Wrapping them both up so perfectly that he could only chuckle at the sight of two heads of unruly hair. Liatris’s had stayed as dark as the demon’s and their little cheeks puffed out the same way as Beelzebub’s did in sleep. It was too cute to him and the Messenger was contented by the sight of them both safe with him. 

He remembered through a fog how the night before when he and his wife carefully snuck into the house after their romp. The demon moved as one would expect of zir kind – slinking in as though ze were simply breathing zirself in by shadows – and the angel tried his best not to wake the snoozing child sprawled out with their stuffed bug on the large bed, looking miniature. They managed to make it to the separated bathing area with no issue and washed up together. The demon nipping at the angel every so often that made Gabriel admonish zir in hushed chuckled whispers and half frustrated glares at zir persistence. It did not help when Beelzebub cleaned his dick, watching on in frustration, desperate to keep his mouth shut and calm down. Even though Beelzebub was clearly wanting of him still but only meant to tease, Gabriel had found he could easily lose himself in zir and get caught up in fucking his demonic wife. The Archangel craved zir just as much. 

But they both stopped short of throwing the other on the floor to take them there. 

The only reason they had stopped at all was because Beelzebub said ze were afraid of losing track of time and not being there for the child when they woke up. That was it. Otherwise ze claimed ze would have milked him all into the morning. As tempting as that was, they both didn’t want Liatris to wake up on them at any point, saying they would continue another time. 

So instead they had washed up and changed and rolled into bed, ending with Beelzebub wrapping around them like a koala bear, snoring like a honeybee buzzing. 

But boy, did Gabriel find he enjoyed mornings like this as he got to watch his infernal counterpart wake up slowly, zir blue eyes meeting his purple ones through veiled lashes and grunt as ze buried zir face deeper into their sleeping child’s hair. Gabriel reached out to brush back stray locks away and whispered into the dawning morning, “I Love you both, so very much…” Only receiving a one-eyed glare that only looked half aggravated before the very Regent of Hell would scoot closer and...cuddle closer. 

***************** 

At some point much later, Gabriel had to rush off to an emergency meeting in Head Office... 

He returned so many hours later to find his make-shift family in the garden they had grown together. The garden he helped build safety for them to Live. The garden he eagerly walk to on his way home and watch a small child bounce their way as far as the overhang went to excitedly leap into his arms, just the other day. He remembered Beelzebub had ambled slowly behind the little one with a pleased look to zir traitorous eyes, morphing to fury on seeing Gabriel hand off that little blade he’d promised. 

However, today he found that bouncing child and pretending wife involved in crafting something together, the child in zir lap leaning against zir chest. Peacefully sat in their little garden...making flower crowns together... 

He observed the lovely scene of the two being’s he cared for most in all creation and stilled. The moment went on longer than he meant, a world he shouldn’t be keeping. 

A strike of lightning and Gabriel found himself... 

Alone... 

In their garden... 

The former scene gone, and the garden destroyed... 

The swing he had hung for the child, amongst the vines destroyed and hanging from the dilapidated wreck... 

No one waiting for him... 

Their child, their baby they cared for for five years...Sprawled by the side of the house on their face. 

He rushed forward to understand the horror that he was witnessing unfold, not understanding it. Praying it wasn’t so. Hoping he would be able to save them from whatever tragedy that was laid before him. His lungs were burning from panic and he felt tears burn his eyes, feeling unused to such an emotion involving them anymore. 

Everything had been fine! They had been fine just that morning! Safe just a second ago with flowers in their raven hair! He had left them safe, just as he always had! 

No one responded to his shouts! 

He tried to sense the Lifeforce that he knew like his own, the part of them that was attached to Gabriel and his own Heavenly essence. 

Then he saw that the child wasn’t the only one to perish... 

Beelzebub... 

Ze were Dead. 

Steps before the child, strewn out and broken...at least what was left of zir. Partially melted with barely enough of zir body to recognize as a form. There was only enough to have zir torso, arms, and face left twisted in anger and anguish. Betrayal the last thing in zir terrified and rage-wracked eyes... 

He fell to his knees beside zir and reached out shaky hands to touch...finding his hands covered in black ichor before he saw the bruising on zir throat. 

Memories assaulted the angel. 

He watched as his two Loves walked to him and Beelzebub’s face morphed to realization and acceptance, like ze had been waiting for it all along. Saw zir pull Liatris back and put zirself between Gabriel and child. Heard zir yell to their “little Hellion, run!” Watched as ze drew the blade he made for zir from the ether and fell into a solid fighting form. 

Not a plea to zir mouth but devastated blue eyes hardened. 

They fought but he only remembered bits of it. Beelzebub was fierce and showed no weakness to him but somehow, in a flash…ze ended struggling below him in the grass. 

He saw zir Die, HIS mighty hands round Beelzebub’s delicate throat...squeezing...Ze clawed at the Archangel of God and he saw anger make room for terror, heard zir choke out one last time for their baby to run, felt zir hands...It felt so devastatingly real! 

Holy Water summoned by Gabriel’s beckoning order rained over zir. The reason zir face and upper half remained intact was because he was over zir body as it fell. 

He had watched such anger and pain cross zir features before ze succumbed to a final end, dropping zir to the dirt without any care when only the night before he was careful as he lavished zir with pleasure. 

And then he was shot back in that same bloody field, realizing as his happiness drained away... 

Then awake in a flash! 

The Archangel Gabriel saw two heads of wild raven colored hair, though one was not that of a five-year-old but an infant. They were laid out cozily on his chest and Beelzebub was curled round them both, a hand over Liatris, named for a flower – named after his demon – with his hand resting over zirs. They were safe from him and Above... 

It had never transpired. Not a single thing. Nothing. It was only a dream. 

And for a long dark moment, Gabriel was terrified of himself. 

He thought how they weren’t supposed to have what he had dreamt so vividly. Holding zir in his arms, keeping the child and claiming them as they both had. 

Even dreaming of taking his wife as he had and making zir moan such pretty but quiet sounds wasn’t meant to be; his heart was breaking knowing he was not meant to keep either of them. However, seeing them both Alive and safe was more important to him. They were his to cherish for now. He hadn’t hurt them. Certain She had gifted Her Archangel this time, but suddenly it didn’t feel as happy a thought as it had before. It was borrowed time. 

-It was only a dream. 

If somehow they could outrun the Wrath of Heaven and Hell, if Beelzebub could renounce zir side he couldn’t renounce his. He knew that. The dream only highlighted that, Gabriel would do the Almighty’s bidding as he could not disobey. 

Another awful thought ensnared him. 

Beelzebub trusted him so deeply as ze were doing now, as ze had in dream, but with that trust to let him keep zir in his arms ze had made zirself vulnerable...to him. It was too horrible to recall them out in a field waiting for him with Liatris in Beelzebub’s lithe arms and going to him willingly on his return to their dreamt-up home, only for them to be hurt. 

He was unaware of the tears sliding down his face as he recalled the two in their garden, much like how he and Beelzebub had sat out in a flowery field in Italy before Gabriel left zir. How they made flower crowns together. The Messenger remembered how they did that before Liatris and how he was allowed to touch zir without a fight for the first time. How zir focus had been his flower crown...he still had it. In Heaven items didn’t decay and he had tucked it in his hidden wardrobe, shelving it though he hardly sought to look at it. Heaven didn’t rot and therefore the crown did not and, as he didn’t often think of the demon when in the office, unless in regards to the opposition’s work, the angel sometimes forgot it existed. 

However, the flower crown remained as though Beelzebub had just dropped it upon Gabriel’s head, fresh smelling and vibrant of hue. 

In a tumultuous panic he thought of how, if they had ever done that again in such a field he’d falsely promised zir...when Armageddon would be called down...and he’d receive orders from Above to smite the adversary...his adversary...How ze would look at him like ze had in his dream, with those Heaven Blessed eyes filled with trust and realize he would hurt zir. Realize he would hurt...It felt like betrayal even though it was planned and agreed on. Sealed with a ring. 

And Liatris.... 

Wretchedness and anguish consumed his heart and he curled them up closer to him, casting memories of happiness from the dream in the secret part of his mind to never go away and unable to stop reLiving what came after. Terrified of the last part he saw and a day he may be commanded to fulfill... 

Knowing he would do it... 

Wondering if he SHOULD Fall to prevent it... 

Wondering if he even COULD Fall, or remain as he was under the Almighty’s demands... 

Begging that it would never need to be earlier than ordained... 

“Are you alright, Love?” He heard the demon croak. 

And he turned to look on Beelzebub, brow knit, hand seeking his out as ze adjusted Liatris in their arms. Ze thumped zir head against Gabriel’s chin and breathed deep as ze rested there and began to burrow against him for his warmth as ze had so many mornings before. 

Feeling zir against him he recalled how they had made Love in that made up garden, how he KNEW zir so well there, feeling like there was Truth to zir form there, and yet so different from how ze permitted him know. It wasn’t for his subconscious to dictate how BEELZEBUB knew or exposed zirself, nor anyone else. It was for zir to know and only zir to share. They were never meant to engage in that way and he held back a sob, covering it with a grunt and cough. It had only been a dream. It hadn’t ever happened. But instead of telling or asking he kept quiet and drew close to kiss zir brow. He shifted to be above zir, lay zir on zir back and trace zir wild curls and left kisses on zir cheek. 

“Gabriel?...” 

“Let me have this...please, Bell...Just kisses and nothing more...while we can…” And he was kissing zir forehead down to zir nose. “Just this moment more...” 

Zir glare focused finer through the fog and zir nose crinkled under his attention...until he pulled away by a fraction, afraid he’d crossed a line. 

Beelzebub felt droplets of water hit zir face...and ze may have been half asleep and groggy but could feel fright had taken hold of him…and that pure sadness... 

-I’m a fool to allow this, Gabriel... 

And ze nodded allowing another kiss to be planted just between zir nose and cheek. One to zir chin. Another to zir jaw. Then several careful ones to zir pouting lips. Down to hesitate over zir throat, but he was thorough and the demon was too tired to hold back the whimper he hadn’t meant to pull from zir. Beelzebub hadn’t expected that either and didn’t know where it was going but did not feel fear or anxious of God’s great warrior. 

Despite protesting zir own wants and desires, it was getting easier to allow these things. A strong hand stayed planted at zir waist but kneaded at zir, thumb tracing a prominent rib. His other cradling zir head. He came back to meet zir mouth and spun sweet kisses with zir. 

A lazy hand slipped through the slit of Gabriel’s nightshirt and found his pulse, splaying zir dainty hand over him to feel it pounding wildly. 

It slowly returned to a normal pace. The demon didn’t need to feel it to hear it with zir infernal senses but ze not-as-secretly-as-ze-believed liked doing so. It grounded zir. And it felt so good to feel it beneath zir fingers when ze learned that tempo would thrive when they kissed. However, knowing he had apparently had a terrible nightmare, zir focus was on wanting to hear it return to its normal beat. 

“Are you zure you’re alright?” 

“I’m fine. Try to get a little more rest, dearest, I didn’t mean to wake you. The baby shouldn’t wake for another few hours.” 

Ze took in his worried features and asked again, touching his cheek and feeling the weight of slumber pulling zir back. “Are you certain?” 

“It was only a bad dream and nothing more.” 

Sleepy eyes scrunched again and then... 

Ze pulled him close by his shirt and kissed Gabriel carefully on the lips. Held for a breath. And then drew away to sleepily glare at him for a second more before pulling him back down so that they all resettled, this time with him draped around zir and the baby. A hand slipped into his, squeezing it to reassure him and wrapping him up close. A kiss to his brow and ze were falling back to sleep, whispering to him as ze drifted off. 

“We’re right here with you, Love, you’re alright.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I wrote a little one off and yes it was a dream! Thank fuck! A little earworm that allowed me to write some smut and a sort of ‘what if.’ Scenario and lack in MORE without bogging down the main story FURTHER. 
> 
> I actually wrote 2 versions of this. I had written Bee with only a vulva, as Gabriel knows zir in their present in the story, but I REALLY wanted to make zir how ze know zirself in this story. In Gabriel’s mind things progressed to allow for more intimacy as he wants and there are details about Bee that he’s heard before (from Lucifer asking if Bee’s been going around with “sword and sheath between your legs” which both were old euphemisms for a penis and vulva, respectively. And Luca’s harassment about zir being body and calling zir deficient and treacherous hermaphrodite) and there is something in his heavenly powers that tells on zir. I actually will have more on this too. 
> 
> Regardless of all that! I hope the smutty bits were good and I tried to be mindful of both of their bodies. I did NOT want to end with Bee not engaging sexually with both zir Efforts, because that wouldn’t be fair or okay. 
> 
> I know I write Gabriel as someone focused on Beelzebub’s pleasure because he’s a pleaser type of himbo (at least in my head) and the reason he’s a top (a soft top lol) is he demands it, asks in that authoritative husky voice but always makes certain Bee is okay and not just complying. 
> 
> The reason I chose Tomorrow We Fight is because I thought the lyrics and feel of the music really grasped an unnerving pulse of wardrums and hopelessness. It was sort of like an anxious revelation for Gabriel. 
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! 
> 
> Also, I am so sorry that this was just a dream...and for the character deaths (even though it was only in DREAM!). I did not want to include anything about Liatris in that but wanted to push terror into Gabriel and have him coming to terms with what he didn’t realize he signed up for; with fake marrying a demon (turning into a bondmate thing) tied into a deal that they would have to fight at Armageddon, and then committing in a very real way over a forced arrangement to “keep balance.” I just decided to REALLY tap into those feelings Gabriel was so okay with letting be, not realizing just how it would actually hurt them until this. 
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I’M SORRY! 
> 
> Next chapter for When Worlds Collide will be posted shortly. https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedForAnArchangel 
> 
> This is it for this little story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I’d love to know what you thought (con-crit, cry-shrieking at me that I’m a terrible person is fine too, music suggestions, kudos............) and I’d LOVE to know if you caught this was a dream and if you caught anything else that was hidden away in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, both critical and your thoughts and what you catch, are totally welcome and appreciated. Kudos...would be nice...not going to argue...
> 
> Song recs are my jam.
> 
> Thank you and stay safe! <3


End file.
